Among the problems facing those people who have contracted arthritis or have other debilitating ailment, such as diabetes, which prevents them walking is the impact on their joints when they attempt to walk with the help of a walker or cane. In short, a lot of these people cannot walk at all. Such a condition prevents them from getting the exercise their legs need to prevent arterial disease or deterioration of the joints.